Living with Marauders
by Quill Ink Parchment and Magic
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Yvainne had big hopes for the future. And once they left Hogwarts, they went their separate ways. 2 years later, and they are all living together. Can Yvainne survive living with Marauders?  DEATH IN IT
1. Chapter 1

Living with Marauders: Chapter one: Elvendork!

**Author's Note: This first chapter was written by JK Rowling. I am not taking any credit for it but it is an introduction to the story. (JK Rowling's words are italics)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… Sadly **

_The speeding motorcycle took the sharp corner so fast in the darkness that both policemen in the pursuing car shouted 'whoa!' Sergeant Fisher slammed his large foot on the brake, thinking that the boy who was riding pillion was sure to be flung under his wheels; however, the motorbike made the turn without unseating either of its riders, and with a wink of its red tail light, vanished up the narrow side street._

_'We've got 'em now!" cried PC Anderson excitedly. 'That's a dead end!"_

_Leaning hard on the steering wheel and crashing his gears, Fisher scraped half the paint off the flank of the car as he forced it up the alleyway in pursuit._

_There in the headlights sat their quarry, stationary at last after a quarter of an hour's chase. The two riders were trapped between a towering brick wall and the police car, which was now crashing towards them like some growling, luminous-eyed predator._

_There was so little space between the car doors and the walls of the alley that Fisher and Anderson had difficulty extricating themselves from the vehicle. It injured their dignity to have to inch, crab-like, towards the miscreants. Fisher dragged his generous belly along the wall, tearing buttons off his shirt as he went, and finally snapping off the wing mirror with his backside._

_'Get off the bike!' he bellowed at the smirking youths, who sat basking in the flashing blue light as though enjoying it._

_They did as they were told. Finally pulling free from the broken wind mirror, Fisher glared at them. They seemed to be in their late teens. The one who had been driving had long black hair; his insolent good looks reminded Fisher unpleasantly of his daughter's guitar-playing, layabout boyfriend. The second boy also had black hair, though his was short and stuck up in all directions; he wore glasses and a broad grin. Both were dressed in T-shirts emblazoned with a large golden bird; the emblem, no doubt, of some deafening, tuneless rock band._

_'No helmets!' Fisher yelled, pointing from one uncovered head to the other. 'Exceeding the speed limit by – by a considerable amount!' (In fact, the speed registered had been greater than Fisher was prepared to accept that any motorcycle could travel.) 'Failing to stop for the police!'_

_'We'd have loved to stop for a chat,' said the boy in glasses, 'only we were trying -'_

_'Don't get smart – you two are in a heap of trouble!' snarled Anderson. 'Names!'_

_'Names?' repeated the long-haired driver. 'Er – well, let's see. There's Wilberforce… Bathsheba… Elvendork…'_

_'And what's nice about that one is, you can use it for a boy or a girl,' said the boy in glasses._

_'Oh, OUR names, did you mean?' asked the first, as Anderson spluttered with rage. 'You should've said! This here is James Potter, and I'm Sirius Black!'_

_'Things'll be seriously black for you in a minute, you cheeky little -'_

_But neither James nor Sirius was paying attention. They were suddenly as alert as gundogs, staring past Fisher and Anderson, over the roof of the police car, at the dark mouth of the alley. Then, with identical fluid movements, they reached into their back pockets._

_For the space of a heartbeat both policemen imagined guns gleaming at them, but a second later they saw that the motorcyclists had drawn nothing more than -_

_'Drumsticks?' jeered Anderson. 'Right pair of jokers, aren't you? Right, we're arresting you on a charge of -'_

_But Anderson never got to name the charge. James and Sirius had shouted something incomprehensible, and the beams from the headlights had moved._

_The policemen wheeled around, then staggered backwards. Three men were flying – actually FLYING – up the alley on broomsticks – and at the same moment, the police car was rearing up on its back wheels._

_Fisher's knees bucked; he sat down hard; Anderson tripped over Fisher's legs and fell on top of him, as FLUMP – BANG – CRUNCH – they heard the men on brooms slam into the upended car and fall, apparently insensible, to the ground, while broken bits of broomstick clattered down around them._

_The motorbike had roared into life again. His mouth hanging open, Fisher mustered the strength to look back at the two teenagers._

_'Thanks very much!' called Sirius over the throb of the engine. 'We owe you one!'_

_'Yeah, nice meeting you!' said James. 'And don't forget: Elvendork! It's unisex!'_

_There was an earth-shattering crash, and Fisher and Anderson threw their arms around each other in fright; their car had just fallen back to the ground. Now it was the motorcycle's turn to rear. Before the policemen's disbelieving eyes, it took off into the air: James and Sirius zoomed away into the night sky, their tail light twinkling behind them like a vanishing ruby. _

'James?' Sirius asked him, whilst flying over Bristol.

'Yeah?' answered James.

'They're gonna kill us!'


	2. Chapter 2

Living with Marauders: Chapter two: Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles!

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry I have taken so long! I've just been doing revision for my end of year exams. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… Sadly **

James and Sirius soon landed outside Godric's Hollow. They decided to walk the rest of the way to their house; it would soften them up a bit if they weren't parading the town on a motorbike.

Snow was falling thick on Godric's Hollow when they trudged through it. It gave the place a magical feel. James and Sirius smiled through there nervousness until they got to the end of the village, where their cottage was waiting for them, eyeing them.

Before Sirius could say anything, Sirius was being beaten on the shoulder by a brittle wand, and the hitter was shouting, hitting him with every word 'How – dare – you – leave – me – like – that!'

James tried to get her off, but she kept going.

'CALM DOWN!' Sirius shouted at her. 'We're attracting attention! Get inside and then talk.'

Although Yvainne Bloomwood hated to be told what to do, she silently entered the cottage, James and Sirius following. Sirius tried to stroke Yvainne's curly blonde hair, but Yvainne shook it off.

They entered the open living room and saw Remus Lupin sitting on the couch, reading _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles _and Peter Pettigrew eating Lily's homemade cauldron cakes.

'Oooh, Sirius,' said Remus, grinning with amusement. 'Yvainne's got her sin face on!'

'Upstairs!' Yvainne demanded, pointing up the stairs. 'Now!'

'What are we supposed to do up there?' Peter asked, half way through eating.

'Uh, go and see if Lily is ok!' she suggested impatiently. Remus and Peter quickly ran, not wanting to get in the middle of this, and as James and Sirius tried to sneak upstairs too, she shouted. 'NO!' and pointed her wand. They ran and sat, down, trying to look innocent.

'_Muffliato,_' Yvainne said, and she pointed her wand up the stairs. She then turned to the terrible troublemakers. 'How dare you! You leave me here for hours alone with a pregnant Lily, a werewolf-recovered Remus and Peter who won't stop stuffing his face! You didn't even tell me! What do you have to say for yourself?'

James and Sirius looked like two innocent children whilst being shouted out at Yvainne. Yvainne went on and on, her hazel eyes narrowing with every pause. When she finally finished, her eyes were nearly slits. Realising it was the end; Sirius stood up and tentatively approached his angry girlfriend.

'I'm sorry!' Sirius whispered in her ear, stroking her hair gently. 'James and I, we can't help but get into trouble. Everything is fine now, anyway. We are so sorry for how irresponsible we have been lately. I promise, we will try harder.'

Yvainne sighed and looked up at her tall boyfriend, her arms pressing against his chest. 'But I worry about you!' she whispered back. 'You don't work anymore, so I never know where you go!'

'Don't worry about that. We aren't going anywhere now. I will stay here with you, when you need me. Always.'

Yvainne smiled and kissed him gently. Sirius winked at James and James stood up and mumbled 'I'm going to go see Lily.'

'Tell her you went out to buy some milk but they were out.' Yvainne told him as he left, not wanting Lily to know they were causing mischief. Yvainne released herself of Sirius and went to clear up the left over Cauldron Cakes. Sirius sat down on the couch.

'So, how was work?' Sirius asked.

'I wouldn't call it work. The order of the phoenix isn't work. It's an army.' Yvainne stated, washing the dishes with her wand. 'Benjy came back today. He looks much better.'

'That's good.' Sirius said, reaching out an arm for Yvainne to sit down. Yvainne flopped out on the couch, cuddling Sirius.

'I miss those years when we could just sit under that beech tree and relax.' Yvainne sighed.

'Yeah, me too.' Sirius agreed. They sat in silence fro a while, reminiscing. Then Sirius got up suddenly.

'Let's go upstairs!' he said. 'Talk with Lily and the marauders for a bit.'

'Ok.' Yvainne said, and she skipped upstairs, Sirius following, silently chuckling about his success.


End file.
